An Overdue Conversation
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sam and Daniel Friendship. S/J and D/V


An Overdue Conversation

Spacegypsy1

Sam and Daniel friendship. S/J and D/V.

---0---

Sam leaned nonchalantly against the counter across the room from where Daniel stood behind his desk.

"Alright." He said, grinning triumphantly. "We're done with that."

Remaining silent, Sam barely smiled at him, as if in deep thought.

"Something else?" Daniel stacked his notes and began to put the artifact into a box for storage.

"Mmm. Yes."

He stopped at the tone of her voice, which he quickly identified as nervous. "What?"

"When did you fall in love with her?" She blinked those large doe eyes of hers and watched him unwaveringly.

She may as well have knocked him over the head with his largest and oldest tome. His mouth opened to deny, to sound incredulous, to ward her off. But he hesitated a bit too long.

Sam raised her brows in question.

First he nipped at the inside of his mouth. Then took a breath and dropped his head. His hands went deep in his pockets. His feet shuffled. He almost looked up, a tiny imperceptible breath escaping. Then he cleared his throat. His next breath came out with an 'agh', and finally he raised his head, looked behind him as if he suspected someone listening in, puffed out his cheeks and blew the air out with a rumbled rasp, cheeks collapsing and eyes rolling heavenward.

Waiting patiently, Sam kept her gaze on him.

One hand came out, flew up, cutting through the air, and coming back into the pocket. "Recently, I guess. Though, I have to admit maybe long ago. Maybe not."

She was on the move, coming closer, and Daniel plopped down in his chair behind his computer in hopes of shielding himself from her inquisition.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sam peered over the monitor, eyeing him curiously.

"Nothing." He said as if the answer should be obvious.

"Nothing!" She came around the end of his desk, hands on her hips looking like some disgruntled mother hen. "Daniel, you have to do something. You can't just ignore it."

"Look, Miss Busybody, I don't know what the hell possessed you to broach this subject, but I'll tell you anyway. We work together. She's about as stable as a thirty story high rise made out of matchsticks. She uses sex to get what she wants. She's an emotional roller coaster…"

"And you're not?"

"I do not use sex to get what I want!"

"You live like a monk!"

"How the hell do you know? And by the way, we've avoided conversations like this for over twelve years. What's up? I don't ask about your, you know, life. I never accuse you of being a nun. How the hell do you know anything about… about…"

"Your sex life?"

"Right!" He looked uncomfortable, his neck beginning to redden.

"I want you to be happy. And you're not. You know how I love you; you're my favorite brother love. My best friend love. My…"

"Please just stop. I know, and you know, we're close." Looking directly at her, Daniel tired to appear nonchalant…failing awfully. "So, in rebuttal…how's your sex life, Sam, and are you happy?"

Now she turned bright red, and he smirked in response until she spoke. "As a matter of fact, I'm quite happy. And quite…"

He shot out of his chair. "Damn. Enough! What's gotten into you?"

She shrugged, grinning deliriously.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, …Jack?" He looked away.

"Can you keep a secret?"

His head snapped back around, eyes large behind his glasses. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"When?"

"Let's go get some coffee. There's a new coffee shop that just opened and it's only a mile down the mountain."

"Really?" That piqued his interest.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"I'm buying." She insisted and she took off for the door.

"You're going to keep this conversation going aren't you?" He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and started following her towards the door. "You're determined to make me confess everything. You're going to try to talk me into…into…"

"She really loves you, Daniel. I promise. She's long past her past. She loves you."

"I know. And it makes me sick at my stomach. Nervous sick. Scary sick. I don't know what to do sick."

Sam burst out laughing.

Daniel grinned, walking beside her towards the elevator. "You and … you know, him. Really?"

"Yep."

"I don't want to know any details."

"Promise not to tell."

"Can't I just date her for a while?"

"Daniel." Sam scolded.

He dropped his head and sighed. "Fine. I need a double espresso. In a hurry."

END


End file.
